1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology that determines whether to process a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) call based on the presence of an available bandwidth through interactivity of a data packet with a Quality-of-Service (QoS) module in the case of responding to the VoIP call input from an all-in-one VoIP system in which a switch/router supporting traffic management and an Internet Protocol-Private Branch exchange (IP-PBX) supporting a VoIP call service are integrated together.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, an all-in-one system in which a switch/router supporting traffic management and an Internet Protocol-Private Branch eXchange (IP-PBX) supporting a VoIP call service are integrated together determines a method of a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) response based on bandwidth measured by a regulator.
In the case where an available bandwidth is present, the all-in-one system responds by selectively using a type of media codec, a multi-frame count, and silence suppression corresponding to a media traffic bandwidth corresponding to the available bandwidth.
The all-in-one system also ensures QoS by determining whether to accept an incoming VoIP call based on the state of processing internal data packets when handling the call.
In addition, a QoS process is not generally performed on an ingress packet from a Wideband Area Network (WAN) or a broadband area network. In particular, there is no function for responding to the VoIP call according to an available bandwidth for processing the VoIP packet.
A common data packet rather than a VoIP packet has a packet size on the order of 3 Kbytes (e.g., http: 3 Kbytes, e-mail: 2 Kbytes, FTP: 2 Kbytes, telnet: 1 Kbyte, others: 3 Kbytes). A packet of this size can be introduced from the WAN side and be entirely processed (with 100% forwarding performance) without packet drops by a router.
Like an OfficeServ Integrated Access Device (IAD), an Internet Protocol (IP) converged system does not perform an additional IP QoS process because all IP packets on the WAN side can be processed since a switch is connected to a lower point.
For example, in a WAN with one 1 gigabyte port and twenty four 100 megabyte switch ports, even if 1 gigabyte packet has egressed from the WAN, the packet is forwarded to switch points (i.e., 24 ports corresponding to 2.4 G) and thus it is determined that there are no bottle neck. In addition, the switches can forward the packet 100 percent through hardware-based routing.
In the case of a VoIP media packet, however, the packet size is different according to the type of media codec, the multi-frame count, and the silence suppression. The IP QoS function is not applied when a VoIP packet of 128 bytes or less is introduced on the WAN side. In this case, all packets are not forwarded, and some packets may be dropped according to the performance of the router.
The conventional all-in-one system including the switch/router and the VoIP gateway cannot respond based on the presence of an available bandwidth in a VoIP incoming call in order to ensure the QoS of an ingress VoIP packet on the WAN side. Accordingly, the VoIP QoS cannot be ensured.
In addition, in the case of processing a small IP packet of 128 bytes or less, it is impossible to determine a process based on a bandwidth according to IP packet-forwarding performance or a resultant selection of a suitable codec. Furthermore, there are no response functions for multi-frame and silence suppression.